


Liquid Courage

by xslytherclawx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: He hadn’t planned for it to end up like this.He’d planned on going to the party, having a nice time, and leaving around the time everyone else did to go home.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest, xslytherclawx & thestias's harry potter multiverse, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx's jewish fic, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the prompt: "after some liquid courage (maybe a few too many drinks), Person A decides to tell their crush how they feel at their crush's birthday party."

He hadn’t planned for it to end up like this. 

He’d planned on going to the party, having a nice time, and leaving around the time everyone else did to go home to the flat he shared with Ernie (it wasn’t like that; they were just flatmates and friends).

But now he’s about three drinks in, and while Michael might think it’s funny to make fun of what a lightweight he is (he can’t help it! He’s tried time and time again to build up his tolerance, but he just  _ can’t!) _ he really has crossed the threshold from “tipsy” to “pissed”.

For him, it usually seems to be that last half of the third drink.

He knows he should pass on the punch Susan offers him. He’s too drunk to make himself listen to the rational part of his brain that tells him four drinks is  _ definitely _ pushing it. 

He should know better.

He was a Ravenclaw. And a prefect!

He’s sure there’s some Sobering Solution around here somewhere, considering the party  _ is _ at Hermione’s flat, but he thinks it’d be quite rude to rummage through her drawers without asking. Not to mention that he’s not sure what he’d find, and he doesn’t really know Hermione  _ that _ well. (He’d like to say they’re friends, but they’re certainly not  _ close _ friends; he was invited because of his closeness with everyone else).

But then.

But then he finds himself face to face with none other than Neville Longbottom.

It’s hardly as if he doesn’t  _ know _ he’s been mad for Neville for ages. 

(And no, thank you, it did not  _ start _ in seventh year; he doesn’t consider himself among the many who seem to have only realised Neville is attractive and kind and brave and lovely and a damn good wizard only after Neville became de facto leader of the D.A., or worse: after Neville slew You-Know-Who’s snake. He thinks his own feelings for Neville started somewhere around fifth or sixth year, but it’s hard to pin down exactly.)

They’re friends.

They’ve been friends for – well, longer than he’s fancied him. That’s for certain.

Neville’s probably straight, anyway. Probably.

“Hello, Neville,” he says. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” Neville looks vaguely concerned; is he bothered by the surprise party? “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Oh. That. He feels a rush of affection for Neville; he could just kiss him – but he won’t. “I’m fine. I’ve just had a bit much to drink.” As if to demonstrate, he takes a sip of his punch.

“Maybe you should slow down,” Neville says, squeezing his shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine,” he says.

“Anthony,” Neville says, and Anthony has to wonder what he’s done to deserve this tone.

“What?”

“You’re already pissed.”

“I assure you, I’m  _ not  _ among the people in our circle of friends with a drinking problem.”

“I never said you were. I’m only trying to save you the hangover in the morning.”

Neville has a point. Anthony says as much, which makes Neville smile.

It’s not until he hands the cup of punch over to Neville that he remembers something Luna said earlier.

“Neville.”

“Yes?” He is so unfairly gorgeous. He has probably the longest eyelashes Anthony’s ever seen, and loads of adorable little freckles on his face and the most beautiful green eyes.

“Luna said – Luna said you’re not straight. Well, not in so many words, but she did  _ say _ it.”

Neville furrows his brows a bit. “I’m not. I thought that was sort of… I dunno, obvious?”

He’s not straight.

He’s not straight.

He’s  _ not straight. _

“Oh. I mean. I sort of – I try not to assume. I used to assume everyone else was bi, too, when I was younger, but it didn’t always work out for me, so I sort of… stopped?”

“In that case, I can assure you, I  _ am _ bi.”

Oh. 

Anthony’s drunk. He knows he’s drunk. But he’s suddenly seized by the idea.

“You know, it really annoyed me, back after seventh year, that everyone suddenly started noticing how gorgeous and lovely you are.”

Neville looks confused. “Why’s that?”

“Because – because I fancied you before all that.”

“You – you did?”

“Course I did.”

“Oh.” Neville looks like he’s been faced with a very complicated Arithmancy problem.

So Anthony says: “And I still do, if I’m honest.”

One thing’s certain: Neville is a good kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/), and feel free to join my Harry Potter [discord server](https://discord.gg/yb6bS3c)!


End file.
